


I Won't Shatter You...

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Forbidden Love of Nightwing and Deathstroke [34]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, suggestions?, this is hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: ...I Love You Too Much(Slade's POV of the "He Will Shatter You" series).





	I Won't Shatter You...

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea a few days ago and just totally had to write it so here you go!

“Plans for the day?” Slade asked, pressing a kiss to Dick’s cheek as he walked behind the acrobat’s chair in the kitchen, making a b-line for the coffee pot for his second cup of the day.

“Well you’re out on a contract today,” Dick told him, biting into his bagel bite that was over slathered with jelly. 

It made Slade sick, on most days, to even look at it though he couldn’t deny enjoying the taste, especially when he got to lick it from Dick’s cheeks while he worked his hands to-

He shook his head, drawing himself out of those thoughts. “So just the day to yourself?” Slade asked.

“I might get some coffee later,” Dick replied. “There’s a really sweet looking cafe that I see on my patrol sometimes. I might stop there.”

“Good,” Slade said, nodding as he took his spot at the table next to Dick. “You need some time to yourself, pretty bird, without Wayne breathing down your neck.”

Dick scoffed, rolling his eyes. “One of these days, you’ll learn to call him ‘Bruce’ like a normal person.”

“We’ve been married for a year and a half,” Slade replied, taking a sip of his coffee. “If it hasn’t happened by now, it’s not ever going to happen.”

“Never say never,” Dick lectured, grinning and giggling at the half death-glare Slade shot him. Slade sighed, shaking his head as Dick got up to make himself another helping of bagel bites.

“How many of those have you had this morning?” Slade asked, watching Dick out of the corner of his eye as the acrobat waited for the microwave to beep. He raised an eyebrow when Dick didn’t immediately reply. “Pretty bird?”

“Bagel bites are a delicacy, Slade,” Dick declared, pulling his plate out of the microwave and nearly dropping it as he turned to place it on the table. “I will not have you banning them from this household.”

“Maybe they were a delicacy when you were living on a Bludhaven Cop’s salary,” Slade told him, placing one finger on the edge of the plate and sliding it away, ignoring Dick’s groan. “But you’re living on a mercenary’s salary, which means we can get better food as opposed to shitty microwavable bagels.”

“I like my bagels,” Dick declared, crossing his arms stubbornly and knowing there was no use in trying to grab his bagels at the moment since if he did, Slade would grab his wrist and pin it to the table.

Then they’d probably end up having sex. On second thought, maybe he should grab the bagels…

“I never said you couldn’t have them,” Slade told him, sliding the plate back over. “But I  _ can  _ cook if you ever want something fresh.”

“Well I think I’m good with bagel bites,” Dick declared, picking two up and shoving them both in his mouth. It was absolutely disgusting and way too much jelly at once, but it was one hundred percent worth the grimace he drew from Slade.

 

…………..

 

Slade left the apartment around nine that morning and Dick shot him a text around eleven saying he was heading out and wouldn’t be back until later.

Currently, Slade was seated in his car across the road from his target who was harrasing a waitress. If it weren’t broad daylight, Slade would shoot him in the head, but there were too many witnesses.

And he was driving Dick’s car since his had been blown up several nights earlier. Which meant if they caught the license plate number, they’d go after Dick.

Frustrated with watching his target be a generally terrible person, Slade picked his phone up out of the cup holder between the seats, frowning when he saw the unread text.

It was from Grant, of all people. The last time Slade had seen his eldest son, the young man had been screaming at him and telling him to burn in hell.

_ Just ran into your husband.  _ The text read.  _ Having lunch with him. _

Slade didn’t think anything of the text and so went about it day.

 

………

 

It was only when it was around nine in the evening that he got a little concerned. He hadn’t heard from Dick since the acrobat had said he was heading out at eleven. He’d texted him once or twice, asking when he’d be home but he’d never got a reply.

He walked over to his phone to send another text to make sure Dick was alright when he found another unread message from Grant.

_ Tell Dick I enjoyed lunch earlier. _

Slade sent back a quick reply.  _ Did he go home? _

Grant’s reply was fast enough, as though he’d been waiting by the phone for Slade to respond.

_ Yeah, he made his way back to the apartment around twelve-thirty. Why? He got home alright, didn’t he? _

Slade hesitated.  _ Yes.  _ He closed the messenger app before making a call to Dick’s phone.

Once. Twice. Three times. It went to voicemail every time.

Something was wrong and Slade would bet his other eye that Grant was behind it. He instantly moved over to his laptop, pulling open the tracking program attached to the tracker he’d had hidden in Dick’s ring.

Dick didn’t know about it so what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. It was more for Slade’s own peace of mind than anything else. He pulled up the program which took far longer to search than it should have before coming up empty.

Which meant the tracker was broken. His frown deepened as he set his laptop down, grabbing his car keys and heading straight to the door, noly to freeze.

There was always the potential that Dick had dropped by the manor for an impromptu patrol. Which meant he’d be less than pleased if Slade suddenly showed up.

So as displeased as Slade was with the idea of giving his husband the benefit of the doubt, he put his phone down and moved back to the bedroom to take a short shower before he went out to carry out his contract.

Unaware of the torture and torment his husband was currently enduring.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!!


End file.
